


Mates

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Livejournal/Dreamwidth slashthedrabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates

James sat on the couch on the stage pretending to be looking over his script for the news. But he was actually watching Jeremy and Richard work on lines for a segment that they were going to host. It was Jeremy picking on Richard’s choice of car, naturally. It rarely changed from that bit. James sat back and listened to their voices echo in the large almost empty hanger and pondered how they came to this, still doing a job that he found easy. That they were all still here talking about cars in what made them great and what made them rubbish. How he had grown to like these two men and if in the right room, which was only with the other two in it, with the door locked, admit that he loved them too. Over the years, their bond moved from being mates to talking over beers in a pub to going to one of their London residences and having dinner and watching movies. It was in a drunken state that they moved on, admitting that they pondered what it would be like.  
So here they were, mates on so many levels, enjoying life as they wished.


End file.
